The Party
by Bec1
Summary: A surpise Party [Slash]


Title: Roses, Cards, Party Hats, Streemers, Balloons, Birthday Cakes and Me Author: B Part: 1/1 Copyright: Copyright © 2002-2003 by B.A Rating: PG Email Addy: anime_lover_02@hotmail.com Series: no Paring: Catagory: Humor/little bit of angst/romance Summery: A surprise Birthday party Disclaimer: I do not own the fine men of the Magnificent Seven, no one does. They are their own people. Nor do I own The TV series an all that Jazz... I do, however, own the Balloons, Party hats, Roses, Card, streamers and Cake.  
  
Roses, Cards, Party Hats, Streemers, Balloons, Birthday Cakes and Me.  
  
By Bec  
  
Deticated to Angelwings for her Birthday.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He walked in at half past nine just like always. A cup of designer coffee in one hand and his briefcase in the other. He wasn't in the best of moods. He really hadn't been all week. He knew what today was, he had been anticipating it for a whole month. He had even asked Chris for the day off so that he could just stay curled up in his bed and wait for the day to pass, but his wonderful boss just gave him that famous Larabee glare and said no. And that was the end of that fantasy.  
  
As he had walked from his car all the way up to the fourth floor to team seven's offices, he had the strange feeling that everyone was watching him. Staring at him like he was about to grow another head or something. It made him feel uneasy and self conscious. Two things he never liked to feel.  
  
He was always, constantly struggling to keep other people's perception of him to a minimum. He knew that he really wasn't liked, or at least... that's what he thought, anyway. He continued to struggle with his emotions and how not to show them to those who might decide to use them against him. It was bad enough that he had not been able to keep his six colleagues from tearing a hole, into the wall that surrounded his heart. He had even allowed one of them; Buck Wilmington, to become center stage within his heart.  
  
He wasn't sure how or when it happened. Or even why for that matter, but he had allowed his heart to ache and to long for the tall, dark and handsome ladies man. He even managed to allow his heart to fall in love with him, but he would never allow his heart and mind to confess that love. That was something he kept to himself so that he would not be hurt by it.  
  
As he walked down the hall, from the elevator to where the rest of his team should be, he was once again hit with the uneasy feeling that everyone was watching him. Keeping his eyes focused on his destination, he strolled as casually as he could towards his office. Not once giving the other teams or workers the satisfaction that they were all starting to worry him.  
  
He should have known, the moment he entered his teams office, that something was amiss. He checked his watch to see if it had died, wondering if he was late because none of his other team mates seemed to be around. 'Nope! Still works.' He thought and then looked over at the clock that hung over Nathan's desk. 'That one's right too. Where is everyong?'  
  
As he made his was further into the office. He stopped by Josiah's cubicle to check his calender and see if they had had a meeting this morning and he had just forgot to mark it down. 'No... no meeting from what I can tell. Although, it's a wonder anyone can read this mans handwriting.'  
  
After leaving Josiah's desk, he decided to stop by Chris's office and see if they were all holding an impromptu meeting in there. He knocked first before opening the door, not waiting for the other mans normally gruff voice to tell him to enter. 'Hell! No one else waits, why should I?'  
  
Peeking his head inside to see if Chris or anyone was in the office, the words "Mister Larabee" on the tip of his tongue as he prepared to greet his boss, dying on his lips as he saw no one.  
  
He was actually starting to get worried when it seemed as if his entire team had just up and disappeared on him. Sighing in annoyance, he made his way to the far end of the office where his and Vin's desks were situated so that he could set down his coffee and briefcase.  
  
As he moved closer to his cubical, his nose was suddenly assaulted with the sweet sent of roses. As he entered his tiny office space his eyes fell upon the most beautiful bouquet of roses; all a different color signifying a different meaning, that he has ever seen.  
  
There were red roses, meaning love. There were lavender roses signifying love at first sight. There were white roses signifying spiritual love and purity. There were deep red roses implying unconscious beauty. There were even coral roses implying desire... 'Desire? Someone desired him? Who?' he thought before going over the rest of the colors and remembering all of their meanings. There were even light pink roses implying grace, gentility and admiration.  
  
'Admiration? Of me?' He shook his head on that one before frowning. Wondering if this was all some kind of twisted joke that his team mates decided would be fun to play today, of all days.  
  
He then continued on to the rest of the colors that stood out in the huge bouquet that had greeted him this morning. The next ones seemed to bring tears to his eyes, but he fought to keep them from falling as he took in the dark pink roses that say "thank you." and the pale yellow roses that signified friendship.  
  
He moved onto the next rose. An Orange colored one. As he thinks back to his knowledge of roses, one of the only passions that he and his mother had shared while growing up, he recalled that Orange roses took on the meaning of... "I am fascinated and enthusiastic.". 'Someone is fascinated by me?' he once again shook his head and frowned. It was then and only then that he spotted the last to roses at the very top of this eclectic collection of color. Making his breath catch in his throat and his heart to pound furiously within his chest. For there, sitting at the very top of the fragrant, delicate creation, were two roses entwined together. A white rose and red rose signifying unity.  
  
He just stood there, for nearly ten minutes, staring at the wonderful rainbow of color and meanings. Not once taking his expressive green eyes off of the beauty that someone had created just for him. Or at least, he assumed it was for him since it *was* sitting on his desk when he got there. Realizing that this could all be some horrible mistake, he decided to reach for the card that he had been avoiding, as it sat in front of the lovely flowers.  
  
Biting his lip, praying that he wasn't about to read someone else's heartfelt declaration of love, he gently flipped open the flap of the card and slid the endearment out of its protective shell. On the front of the card was picture of barn animals with the faces of the other six guys superimposed over the front of the original animals faces. On top of their heads were party hats and in the background, over the barn, was a banner that read. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY EZRA!". Not being able to keep a straight face, he quickly opened the card up so that he could read what was inside and find out exactly what was going on. The inside read.  
  
Dearest Ezra, {'Dearest? Oh man Ez... you are losing it.' He thought before continuing.}  
  
Did you really think that we all would have forgotten or would have wanted to forget what today is? Weather you like it or not, you are apart of this team, this family and that makes you one of our brothers. But to me, it makes you something more. Something that I've wanted for a very long time, but never thought I could have. That is until a little birdie smacked me upside the head and told me to open my eyes. Told me that all that I've ever wanted was only seconds away and that all I had to do was reach out for it and stake my claim to it.  
  
Well Ezra.... that's what Im' doing now. I'm going for it. I'm staking my claim. If you want what I want then please... just open the conference room doors and all that you've ever wanted will be right there, waiting for you.  
  
With eternal love,  
  
Buck.  
  
He stared misty eyed at that card for a good fifteen minutes trying to make up his mind if he was willing enough, to give into his hearts desire. Biting his lip again and hoping that he's not about to make the biggest mistake of his life, He walks over towards the conference room doors and for the first time since entering the office, he hears the hushed voices and whispered commands. Mostly coming from their esteemed leader telling their youngest to shut the hell up before he gives them all away. He couldn't help the smile that crossed his face right then. He knew what would be on the other side of those double doors and for the first time in all of his 27 years, he is actually happy for this day.  
  
Reaching for the ornate knobs, the young undercover agent turns the them and allows the doors to swing open as a course of "SURPRISE" and "HAPPY BIRTHDAY EZRA" ring through out his ears. The smile that lights up his face and the look of surprise that dance through his expressive green orbs come somewhat as a shock to the other six men of the team, but it is a shock that is not unwelcomed. For they are all immensely pleased to finally be able to see a true and happy smile on Ezra's face.  
  
However, the moment that the young agent spoke, was when they all knew that they were on the road to making Ezra's walls of Jericho come tumbling down.  
  
"Gentlemen... I do believe that, for the first time in many years. This is a day that I will never wish to forget." And then he graced them all with another gorgeous, genuine smile.  
  
"Aww, geez Ez. Ya know that we like ya. Ya just got start telling that heart of yours more often." JD announced cheerfully. He then gave Ezra a huge, but quick hug before darting off to get something. Never once giving Ezra a chance to comment back on what he had just said.  
  
"Kids got'a point there, pard." Vin's soft, but cheery Texas drawl vibrated through Ezra's ears. "Reckon this 's only the first o' many things that we have planned t' get ya t' feel apart of this family Ez. The first o' many." The young Texan stated, tipping his hat and grinning at the sudden flash of panic that crossed over Ezra's face right then.  
  
"Probably ain't a good idea to fight it none either, Ezra. Were all determined to make you a brother, so I would just go with the flow. I know I can be a might tough on ya and all, but I only do and say the things I do because I care. I guess with you, I just need to work on what I should and shouldn't say, huh?" Nathan piped in. Grinning as he took in the stunned expression on Ezra's face as he too confessed to wanting Ezra to accept them and what they offer.  
  
"Well son... I guess since both Vin and Nathan have rendered you speechless. Then this is a good opportunity to throw in my two cents, huh?" Josiah quiped from off to Ezra's left. Smiling as the younger man turned stunned eyes towards him. "It seems that everyone here had something of importance that they want you to understand. The same goes for me." he started. " I have never made it a secret that I care for you as if you were my own son. Even though I know you don't want me calling you that, it's just something that I feel I can not do. I do think of you as my boy Ezra. My little black sheep whose finally returned to the flock. What you don't know is... I think of all my team the same way. You are just unique because you fight it. No more fighting a battle that you know in your heart, Ezra, that you will lose." The big man grinned at his wayward sheep before going further with what he was saying."We aim to make you apart of this family weather you like it or not, brother Ezra. So I suggest you start learning to like it." And with that Josiah reached over and grabbed the smaller man to pull him into a big bear hug. He and the other grinned when Ezra let out a startled yelp and then a halfhearted protests.  
  
"Really mister Sanchez. Is this really necessary?" Ezra asked.  
  
"YES!" everyone in the room shouted.  
  
"Okay... okay! I was just asking." Ezra smiled shyly as Josiah finally let him go.  
  
Once Josiah had taken a step back and before Ezra could catch his breath and his wits. He was suddenly faced with a huge bouquet of balloons and a semi-grouchy looking Chris Larabee.  
  
"Here! Take these damn things before I go and shove them up JD's ass!" Chris ordered as he shoved the colored ribbon that held the balloons together, into Ezra's had. He then mumbled something that only Ezra seemed to be able to hear. "Damn kid. I swear. They don't approve ritalin for that boy soon... then I can't be held accountable if someone decides they want to slip something in his next cup of coffee, to make him sleep, and give me some damn peace." Chris continued to grumble on for another minute or so before buffing out his cheeks and then slowly exhaling to calm himself. He then turned back towards Ezra, who was desperately trying to keep a straight face after listening to Chris' unconscious ranting. " Well Ezra... Seems like you're stuck with us. Deal with it because ain't none of us going t' let yer ass go. Even if we all have t' travel to hell and bring your ass back, we'll do it." Chris stated firmly. And then, like Josiah, he pulled the younger man close and hugged him. Whispering in Ezra's ear so that only he could hear the rest of what he has to say. "You are apart of my family Ezra. You ever leave me and them.... and it will destroy me. You just remember that." He then released his hold on the younger man and quickly swiped at his eyes before moving back. "God I need a drink! Were all going to Inez's tonight. No arguments!"  
  
Ezra's eyes were filled with liquefied emotions as Chris words, along with the others all rang through his ears, through his head and straight into his heart. He was so caught up in the moment, that he failed to notice the one man his heart and body had been longing for. The man who had turned lust, into love. The man that had promised so much in the card and with the roses without ever uttering one word. The man that was now standing a couple of inches from his face and softly calling his name.  
  
"Ezra?" Buck called gently for what seemed like the millionth time. "Darlin? You in there?" Buck teased gently as he waved a hand in front of Ezra's face. Grinning softly when Ezra blinked back into reality and looked at him. The blush that crept onto the southerners face was something that Buck always enjoyed seeing.  
  
"Mister Wilmington," Ezra acknowledged. Smiling shyly. Unsure of how he should act around Buck.  
  
"Mister Wilmington? Come now Ezra... is that anyway to address the man who wants to share the rest o' his life with ya?" Buck smiled as the younger man blinked up at him in surprise. "Well?"  
  
"I... Mist... Buck?" Ezra was once again rendered speechless as his hearts desire was revealed in that one confession.  
  
"Thats what I thought." Buck grinned and then leaned closer to his mate. "Happy Birthday Ez. I plan on making them all worthwhile and memorable." And with that he leaned all the way in and captured the startled undercover agent's mouth, with his own, in a soul searching, passion filled, loving kiss.  
  
Feeling his hearts desire taking full advantage of his startlement, Ezra at first didn't know how he should react. It wasn't until he felt his back hit up against the wall and Buck's arms wrap tightly around him as the taller, older man pressed into him. Indicating through the sudden arousal he felt in his mates groin as Buck practically devoured him. Ezra decided that he should probably let Buck know that he wants him as much as Buck wants him. So as he released the balloons that he still held in his hands so that he could wrap his arms around Bucks neck, Ezra kissed him back with as much passion and sheer joy as Buck had.  
  
Buck smiled into the kiss as Ezra finally responded back. They were both so into their new found passion that they practically blocked out the hooting and hollering of their team mates, teams four and five and a select few of their friends who had either figured out or been told about how Buck felt about Ezra. It wasn't until Buck heard Ezra whimper that he realized that their need for air was going to take over their passion and love, at that moment.  
  
"Damn Ez! If I'd a known you tasted that damn good. I would have done that months ago." Buck teased as he nipped at Ezra's lower lip one last time before pulling away and giving the younger man some breathing room.  
  
"Mist... Buck..." Ezra started. A little breathless as he leaned against Bucks strong, sturdy chest. "If I had know you wouldn't have shot me, I would have initiated it months ago." Ezra confessed as he peered up shyly at the man he loves.  
  
"I would never have shot ya Ez... I Love ya. I have from the moment you walked through those doors almost two years ago. I just wish it hadn't taken me so damn long to have told ya." Buck said as he pulled Ezra into his arms and hugged him. Showing him through touch just how much he means to him.  
  
"I think... I think that works for both of us Buck." Ezra admitted softly as he too wrapped his arms around Bucks bigger bulk. Reveling in the solid body against him.  
  
Behind the two, new lovers. The rest of the guys and their select few friends all smiled. Each of them coming back with a "Congratulations" or "It's about damn time!" as Buck and Ezra finally declared their love and hearts desire for each other. It was about this time that JD had made his way back into the room, having missed all the good stuff and cursing loudly about it, with Ezra's birthday cake.  
  
"Okay! Who wants cake?!" The enthusiastic young man called out. Forcing Ezra and Buck to pull apart.  
  
As they made their way over towards where the Cake sat in the center of a pile of presents for the aloof southern agent. Vin caught Buck by the arm. A question playing on his mind since Ezra stepped into the room.  
  
"Hey, pard? What did you get Ezra, other than those roses and card, for his Bithday?"  
  
"What did I give him? Why... me of course. It's what he wanted the most." Buck stated matter of factly as he turned towards Ezra, who was blushing. "Isn't that right darlin'?"  
  
"Absolutely Buck... you are all that ah wanted for my birthday." Ezra then leans up and kisses Buck gently on his lips and as he pulls away. Buck is greeted with one fabulous smile.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Ezra. I promise to make sure that their all going to special from now on." Buck announced seriously before kissing away the smaller mans tears and then leading him towards their destination. The cake.  
  
The end. 


End file.
